The Sneaky Girl
by Treecko Girl
Summary: An 'Italian Girl' one shot. Germany and Italy have been apart for five weeks, and they reunite in Austria's house.  He doesn't want them doing anything under his roof, but they have other plans. fem!Italy


**Here's another little one shot for Fem!Italy and Germany! Please enjoy! Thank you so much for reading! **

* * *

><p>It had been nearly five weeks.<p>

Germany and Italy had been away on separate business for nearly five weeks, and Germany was feeling the strain of being separated from his girlfriend for that amount of time. He had known that he would miss her, but he hadn't anticipated how slowly the time would go.

Germany felt embarrassed that he missed her so much, and occasionally found his thoughts drift to her when he was in a meeting. He missed having her close, and he missed hearing her voice beside him. They talked on the phone, but that wasn't enough to erase his yearning for her. If anything, it made him miss her more.

He often found himself wondering if she missed him as much as he missed her. When he realised how deeply he thought about her, Germany flushed and told himself that he shouldn't be acting so weak and lovesick, because there were more important things to attend to. If his boss realised that Germany's thoughts were with Italy and not on the meetings, Germany would get more than an earful.

During one meeting, he was told by his boss that once these meetings were over in a couple of days, he was to go to Austria's house, as they were conducting business with his boss next. Germany had to suppress a groan - that meant more time away from Italy.

He flinched, realising that Italy was the first thing he thought of.

_I've got to stop thinking about her, _he told himself. _I've got to concentrate on business. But he knows I've got a girlfriend! Doesn't he think about how long I've been here already without going on even more business? And at Austria's, of all places…!_

He blushed and hid his face behind his hand, pretending to read some paperwork in front of him.

'Italy will be there, too. She and her boss are working alongside us, so hopefully we can get Austria on board.' Germany's boss said. He lined up his paperwork and bid Germany a good night, telling him one last time to be early for the next day's meeting.

Germany simply sat there. He felt a smile creep on his face, and stood up, trying to keep it straight. When he got to his room, he allowed his smile to widen so much it must have covered most of his face.

'Italy's going tom be there, too?' he asked himself. Germany reached for the phone. 'Th-That must mean she'll be staying at Austria's house, as well.'

As he proceeded to dial, he felt himself shake slightly. Putting the phone to his ear, he waited as the distant ring hopefully brought him closer to hearing Italy's voice.

'Ve~ Hello?' A familiar voice chimed down the line.

Germany's heart fluttered, as it did every time he called Italy. 'Hey, Italy.'

'Ve! Germany! Hi! How are you?' she sang.

'I'm good. Hey, did you hear?'

'Ve? Oh-Oh! Do you mean about Austria?' she asked, excitement flavouring her voice.

'Yeah. In a couple of days, we'll get to see each other again,' Germany said quietly. He was smiling, which showed in his voice.

'Ve~ I know! I can't wait to see you again, Germany,' Italy said. 'Ve! I wish I could give you a big hug right now! I miss sleeping with you, too!'

Germany blushed. He believed she meant sleeping in the same bed as him as opposed to making love to him, but nonetheless he couldn't deny either meanings. 'I miss you, too.'

They had told each other how much they were missed every day over the phone, but it never lost any meaning each time the words were uttered. The same love and weight was placed on them every time.

After telling each other of their day's meetings and business - Italy telling Germany mainly about the food served and Germany telling Italy mainly about the decisions he reached - they bid each other goodnight.

'I must be loosing it,' Germany said to himself when he lay down to sleep. 'I'm putting that girl as a priority over work.'

While Germany still did his job to the best of his ability, he was always keeping Italy tucked in the corner ready to be pulled out at every given opportunity. He closed his eyes and smiled in the darkness. Germany felt happy, which was better than how work made him feel, so he allowed Italy to remain there.

* * *

><p>Standing outside Austria's huge house, Germany had never felt happier to see those walls. He knocked the door, waiting for the grumpy Austrian to answer. He did, and Germany was greeted with an 'Oh, you're finally here. Come in.'<p>

Germany refrained from giving a sarcastic remark, so just greeted Austria back.

As the brunette led Germany to the living room, he said, 'It's been a while, hasn't it, Germany?'

'Eh, yeah,' Germany replied, aware Austria was simply stating a fact and not an emotional recollection. 'How have you been?'

'I've been well,' Austria said. 'Since your last visit, things have been very peaceful around here.'

Germany sighed. Austria's homely attitude seemed to have evaporated at birth. Rather, he was born without any.

They entered the living room, and Germany was greeted almost immediately with a familiar voice.

'Ve! Germany! You're finally here!' Italy sang, springing from her seat and lunging to the German.

Dropping his suitcase to the floor, Germany caught Italy as she bounced in for a hug. He embraced her back as tightly as he could without hurting her. He took in her scent, and took in the shape of her body. Both so familiar to him. He could barely believe that he went so long without her hugs.

'Italy,' he said quietly. 'I'm so happy to see you.'

'Ve~' she cooed. 'I want a kiss from Germany.'

Germany took her face in his hands and kissed her, allowing himself to temporarily get lost with her.

Austria cleared his throat loudly, and the couple broke away - Germany irked, Italy confused.

'Mr Austria!'

Germany was only just becoming aware that Hungary was in the room, as well. She stood and hit Austria on the arm.

'Mr Austria! Don't disturb them! They haven't seen each other for ages!' she scolded.

'They should have better manners than to engage in such activities in front of others,' Austria said, folding his arms.

''Such activities?'' Germany repeated. 'A kiss is hardly violation.'

Austria cleared his throat again. He turned for the kitchen. 'I'll go check on dinner!'

'He's cooking dinner?' Germany asked. Italy was nuzzling his arm.

'No, I am,' Hungary said. I think I'll go check on him. 'It'll be ready in a little while. You two, get comfortable, and don't be afraid to get really, really comfortable!'

Germany flushed and turned his head away from Hungary. 'Ahem! Th-Thank you.'

Hungary giggled and left for the kitchen.

'Ve~' Italy breathed, reaching up and kissing Germany again.

He smiled. 'I missed you.'

'I missed you, too,' she said. She took his hand and led him to the sofa, where they sat. Italy lay down and rested her head on Germany's chest.

Germany rested his cheek on the top of Italy's head. They sat together quietly, simply enjoying each other's presence, until dinner was announced.

* * *

><p>'What do you mean we're not staying in the same room?' Germany asked.<p>

Austria pointed at Germany as he shouted. Germany could have sworn he saw Austria's glasses steam up ever-so-slightly. 'I will not have you two carrying on under my roof! That's why I have prepared separate rooms for you and Italy!'

Hungary tried to interject. 'Mr Aus-'

'No! They are not staying in the same room, and that's final!' Austria shouted. He folded his arms and sat down at the piano, proceeding to play.

Germany put his hand to his head, both embarrassed and angry. 'Why does Austria have to be such a douche bag?'

'Ve~' Italy said sadly. She was standing slightly behind Germany.

Hungary sighed. She ushered them both out of the room to leave Austria alone. After the door was closed, she said, 'I'm sorry about him.'

Germany let out an exasperated groan to the ceiling. He wouldn't have been so annoyed at Austria if he hadn't been separated from Italy for a long time. He was looking forward to spending the night with his girlfriend.

Italy hugged one of Germany's arms.

Hungary seemed to be contemplating whether or not to go back to try and talk to Austria. She settled on focusing on Germany and Italy. 'You two have been apart for so long. Does he not understand that? Him and his rules.'

Germany nodded in agreement.

'Two lovers need their alone time,' she continued in a more suggestive tone. 'You and Italy must have needs that are full to bursting right about now, correct?'

'Ve?'

Germany's face flared. 'Miss Hungary…!'

The addressed girl simply giggled.

* * *

><p>Germany was sitting in the living room. He was resting his head on his fist, still angry at Austria, who was sitting beside him, drinking tea. Austria was waiting for Italy, so he could direct her to her room. That is what he said, but Germany knew perfectly well that Austria was there to make sure she couldn't tell him where she was sleeping and vice versa. He wasn't risking anything.<p>

Also, it was a large house, and if either were to begin sneaking around in an attempt to find the other, they would probably make a lot of noise constantly opening doors and creeping about. After dinner, Austria had shown Germany and Italy their rooms separately, making sure the other was well away. He then never left the two of them alone so that they couldn't tell each other where their rooms were. Austria had thought this through, it seemed. This only served to further annoy Germany, who initially didn't think Austria ever bothered to go to this much effort for anything.

Hungary was sitting on the armchair, reading.

The silence was broken by Italy entering the room. She was wearing a night shirt, and had her hair was let down. 'Ve~ I'm ready for bed.'

'Good, then I'll take you to your room. Then I'm off to bed,' Austria said. 'Hungary, you'll make sure Germany gets to his room, won't you?'

'Yes, sir.' she replied with a small sigh.

Italy bounced over to Germany, and the two kissed. It was cut short by Austria grabbing Italy and dragging her away.

'Ve~ Mr Austria,' she cried.

'Say good night, Italy,' he commanded.

'Ve~ Night, Germany. Night Miss Hungary,' she said sadly.

'Night, Italy,' Germany replied, biting back curses for Austria.

When they were out of the room, Hungary got up. She approached the door and simply stood there for a couple of minutes. Germany was unsure of what she was doing, but it seemed to him she was thinking.

After a couple of minutes, Hungary smiled and emitted a single 'Ha.'

Germany perked up, and asked her what was wrong, if anything.

'Mr Austria really did put a lot of effort into keeping you two apart, didn't he?' she said, still smiling.

'Don't remind me,' Germany said, lowering his head in annoyance.

'I feel a little bad for ruining all his hard work, but you two young lovers are much more important, in my eyes,' she continued.

Germany looked to her, seeing her green eyes sparkle with enthusiasm.

'Hhm? What are you talking about?' he asked.

Hungary laughed. 'It's too bad I know what rooms you're both in. Sometimes he trusts me too much.'

Germany's heart leapt, and it took all his energy to restrain himself from jumping up from the sofa. 'R-really? Hungary you-'

'Sh, sh!' she warned, putting her finger to her lips. She then approached Germany and sat down beside him. 'You know where your room is, correct?'

Germany nodded.

'Well, from there, go to the end of the corridor. Be careful, though, as the third door you pass is Mr Austria's room. Go to the end of the corridor and turn right. Italy's room will be the fourth door on your left,' Hungary said, looking pleased with herself.

Germany leaned back on the sofa, retracing her words. He smiled and closed his eyes. 'Thanks, Miss Hungary.'

'No, no. You two should not be separated one night longer. Your love must be released upon each other,' she said, clenching her fists in determination, like she was delivering a speech.

Germany blushed. 'Ah, thanks.'

'Ok! Shall I take you to your room?' she asked, getting up and beckoning with her hand.

'Yeah, please.'

When they were about to reach the door, Hungary paused and said quietly. 'Ah, yes. I told Italy earlier to expect you tonight, no matter what Austria said. I was going to give her instructions to your room, but I thought you would be better at sneaking around.'

Germany chuckled. 'That's probably a wise choice. Thank you.'

Hungary smiled, pleased with herself. 'Oh, one more thing. It would be best to wait half and hour or so. Just to make sure Mr Austria's asleep. He falls asleep really quickly, though, so that shouldn't be much of a problem.'

'Right.'

* * *

><p>Germany had done what Hungary had said. He waited in his room for half and hour, but each second seemed like a minute, and half an hour was an agonisingly long wait. Germany simply lay on his bed, listening to the seconds go by. He had gotten changed out of his suit into just his boxers and a black tank top. He had brought his hair out of his usual style so that it hung loosely and messily over his forehead, just about reaching his eyes.<p>

When the thirty minutes had finally ticked over, Germany had carefully opened his door, barely making a sound to his gratitude, and was now tip-toeing his way down the corridor. He passed the third door slower, knowing that the evil creature known as Austria lurked behind it, hopefully asleep. When that was accomplished, Germany had to tell himself not to make a mad dash for Italy's room.

He turned right at the end of the corridor, and could just make out the doors against the wall on his left. He counted until he reached the fourth. Slowly, and without breathing, Germany touched the handle. His heartbeat was drumming in his chest so loudly, he feared that would be enough to awaken the sleeping lion. He opened it, praying it wouldn't creak. It didn't.

As soon as he stepped into the room, he knew Italy was there. In the dark, he could hear gentle 'Ve's as she slept. He closed the door with the same silent precision he used to open it.

Germany crept to Italy's side and knelt, not quite knowing how to proceed. Though, as his eyes adjusted, he could better make out her shape in the dark. The curve of her waist. The rise and slope of her hips to her thighs. Germany flushed and leaned down to kiss her neck in the hopes of gently stirring her.

When his lips pressed to her neck, Italy moved slightly. When he planted tiny wet kisses on her skin, moving from her neck to her lower jaw, Italy made small noises which rippled through the darkness.

'Nngh…' she sighed. 'G-Germany…?'

Italy was awake. Germany could just about make out her eyes. It was funny, no matter how loudly Germany yelled to get her up for training in the mornings, she never seemed to hear. Yet now, with a single touch of his lips, she stirred.

'Yeah. Hey,' he whispered. He kissed her again, and Italy seemed to spring wide awake with that.

She gasped and threw her arms around him, nearly knocking him backwards. 'Germany…! So Miss Hungary was right…!'

Germany chuckled and made his way onto the bed to sit on his knees in front of her. He blushed as he spoke. 'Yeah. She told me where you were.'

Italy breathed a happy breath and hugged Germany again. They began a round of deep kissing, and Italy made her way to lie on top of the German. He took this opportunity to move his hands up and down her thighs. It had been such a long time, he thought.

As he deepened the kiss, removing his tank top in the process, Italy broke away. She uttered what sounded like a worried 'Ve.'

'Hhm? What's wrong?' Germany asked.

'We can't… do it on the bed, Germany,' she said, embarrassed. She looked away and played with her hair, getting off Germany and allowing him to sit up.

'Eh? Why?' Germany asked. He began to look over the bed, believing he would find something obviously wrong with it. He saw nothing. 'What's wrong with it?'

'B-because it might make… a-a lot of noise…' she continued quietly.

'Oh,' Germany said, blushing. 'I see.'

He looked at the headrest, and touched it. It was cold, probably made from some expensive metal.

Germany chuckled, but couldn't ignore his needs. Still blushing, he got off the bed. He scooped Italy in his arms and said, 'Well, if that's the case. This carpet feels really comfy to stand on. It's probably some plush, fancy crap Austria had put in.'

'Ve~' Italy breathed, nuzzling Germany as he gently lowered her to the floor. 'It is comfy to lie on.'

As Italy wiggled about, comfortable on the carpet, Germany was relieved she felt that way. While he would restrain himself if it was uncomfortable for her, his needs were reaching a peak.

Germany leaned down to kiss her, allowing Italy to move her hands anywhere she pleased. He hinted with his own hands that he wanted her night dress off, and she obliged, quickly pulling it over her head.

She squeaked as he worked on the newly exposed area, and her desperate hands made their way frantically through Germany's hair. He inserted his thumbs into her panties and pulled them down without hesitation. He kept his hands low and worked with Italy's lower region. She moved her hips in satisfaction.

'Ve…!' she cooed. 'G-Germany…'

He made his movements slightly rougher, and Italy cried out slightly louder.

'Shh, Italy,' he whispered, kissing her.

'Nngh…' Italy mumbled incoherently as she pecked Germany's collarbone and shoulder. She made her way to a sitting position, and pulled Germany's boxers off. She then quickly made her way to sit on Germany's lap so that she was looking down slightly on him. Germany could feel her lower region move against his, but they were not connected yet. He suppressed a groan as she wiggled slowly. He knew Italy was doing it on purpose.

Over their months in a relationship, Italy had learned to be more seductive on her own accord and more teasing in her movements. This was a skill that Germany had enjoyed watching her develop. She was now very good at it, he thought.

Italy kissed her German, and caressed his lower torso. His moan was muffled against her lips.

'I-Italy…' he breathed. 'Nngh.. Ah…'

She kissed his neck and kept her lips there, sucking the skin.

Germany grabbed the back of her thighs, her silky skin seemed to call out to him, begging to be touched. Perhaps the voice he heard was the result of his own desires. He held Italy and moved their bodies so that he was on top of her again. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth with every inch of its strength. Italy arched her back, her breasts brushing against Germany's chest. His hands moved from Italy's face, down her arms and over her waist to rest on her hips. He looked at her, his heart racing and his desires overriding. Italy cooed and cocked her head, ready for him.

He entered her, quickly leaning down to kiss her in order to muffle her cry out. Italy's hands clamped to the back of his head, even as he broke away from her lips. As he began to thrust, Germany kept his lips pressed against Italy's right cheek. He could hear her small squeaks in time with his rhythm.

'Oh… Nngh… Ger-German…ny…'

She hugged him, arching her head back. Germany kept his hands on her hips, allowing him to push in as deeply as he could with each thrust. Holding back his cries of pleasure was the only annoyance, but the sheer pleasure he was experiencing being like this with Italy managed to override that glitch.

Italy's arms moved from around Germany to lying limply above her head. She, too, was suppressing cries. Germany leaned down to nuzzle his beloved.

'I-Italy… I'm… Nngh…'

'German…ny…'

Both their words were lost, as Germany froze and Italy arched her body against him. He quickly leaned back down to press his lips against hers. He could hear her cry against him as they both reached their peaks. Germany wanted nothing more than to scream out, but he managed to restrain himself by kissing Italy and rolling his tongue with hers.

He fell forward onto his elbows, panting. He could feel his heavy and speedy heartbeat. Cool sweat coated his body, and his head felt light. The German opened his eyes to see Italy lying with her eyes closed, panting just as much as he was.

'Italy,' he whispered. 'Italy, I love you.'

'I love you, too,' she whispered back. 'Ve~'

It was at this point that Germany remembered they were on the carpet as opposed to the bed.

'W-was the carpet… Ok for you?' he asked, feeling slightly embarrassed.

'Ve~ Yeah. It's really comfy…!' Italy replied.

Germany chuckled, relieved. 'Well, comfy or not.' He scooped Italy up again, and she quickly wrapped her arms and legs around the German. 'We'll both sleep in bed tonight.'

He set her on the (most likely overpriced) bed, and climbed in beside her. After pulling the covers over them both, Germany hugged Italy.

'Ve~ I'm so happy to be with you, again,' Italy said, kissing Germany's chest.

He stroked her hair. 'And I'm happy being with you again. It was such a long time, and I hated not being able to just… hold you like this.'

He blushed, burying his face in her hair.

* * *

><p>Morning light made its way through the curtains, waking Germany. Italy still slept, her lips parted slightly.<p>

Germany stroked her arm, enjoying the silence of the morning, and happy to wake up with the girl he loved so dearly.

Heavy footsteps and muffled shouting soon eradicated the sense of morning calm, and Austria burst into the room.

'I knew it!' he shouted.

Italy stirred and opened her eyes. Germany cursed and sat up, making sure the bed sheets covered what they needed to.

'You disobeyed my orders and went ahead and had sex with Italy right here under my roof!' Austria continued, pointing his finger frantically at Germany. 'I knew it the moment I realised you weren't in you room! Didn't you think I would check to see if you were in your room this morning?'

'I didn't really care then, and I don't really care now,' Germany said simply.

Italy yawned beside him, still not completely awake. 'Ve?'

Austria cursed at Germany, and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Germany could just make out 'You disobedient son-of-a-'

'Ve? Austria's mad,' Italy said, sleep lingering in her voice.

'I don't really care,' Germany said, lying back down. 'He's always mad, anyway.'

Italy kissed Germany, and he smiled to his lover. She cooed and proceeded to move her hand over his chest.

'Well worth, it,' Germany said. 'Don't you agree?'

Italy only giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks all who read this! I appreciate your support! ^.^ I'll write another, simply because I love writing these little one shots! See you soon!<strong>


End file.
